Psychiatry 101
by Madison Lynn Taylor
Summary: Crocker goes to Madison for his usual therapy and slowly starts to realize his true feelings.....
1. Crocker and the Pink Shrink

Psychiatry 101  
  
Chapter one- Crocker and the Pink Shrink  
  
"FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!!"  
  
The familiar spasm could be heard from the far end of Dimmsdale Mental Institution, as Mr. Crocker sat once again in the office of his psychiatrist, Madison Taylor.  
  
"Mr. Crocker...you're going to hurt yourself one day.....," Madison calmly pointed out to him as she idly tapped her pink pen against her clipboard.  
  
Her office could be described as a mass of pinkness....since that was Madison's favorite color. Even the chair that Mr. Crocker was lying on was pink. However, with his current spasm, he was flat on his head.  
  
"Madison.......I've been doing this for 30 years and I'm still kicking......," he muttered. "Besides.....fairies......exist! I know it!!"  
  
"I know it too Mr. Crocker.....remember? We both had Timmy's fairies at one time in our lives."  
  
"Yes.......though it sickens me to think I had Turner's....FAIRIES, at least I have some proof! And one day, I-Mr. Crocker- will go from a feared, mediocre, underpaid, stepped on, miserable school teacher to a greater feared, upper crust, overly rich, unstepped on, and happy....WORLD LEADER!!!"  
  
With this Mr. Crocker began his evil cackling, until Madison pointed something out.  
  
"But Mr. Crocker........would you truly be happy? I mean......leading the world by yourself? After you've had all your wishes fulfilled, your revenge sought, and sitting at the height of your throne?"  
  
Mr. Crocker stopped cackling, and still in his upside-down position, stole a glance at Madison. She could be right......will he admit that? Of course not......at least not directly......he did harbor feelings for her though he wouldn't elude to them unless she made him powerless.....  
  
"Of course I would be....," He finally said. "What makes you think I wouldn't be?"  
  
Madison smiled coyly at him, and lightly poked his shoulder with her pen.  
  
"I know a certain someone who can get to you Mr. Crocker......and try as you might, she'll crack open your self-protective barrier one day......"  
  
Crocker winced, not from the poke, but the realization that she was right. She was always right! It seemed that she knew him better than he knew himself.....that bothered him just slightly. Somehow her naiveity had allowed her to read his thoughts at times when he thought she wouldn't be able to, see through his lies, and still keep that smile of hers. How she did it he'll never know. The main problem being, he couldn't come up with a good lie to cover his tracks.  
  
"Gah! Do you always have to be so.........so......shrinky?"  
  
He had given up that term with her, as he said she was the best psychiatrist he has known. But the word seemed to fit right about now.  
  
"Of course Mr. Crocker. We are in my office after all........," Madison pointed out yet again.   
  
"You and your........your....wittyness Madison.......you always see right through me.......but now if you'll excuse me, I have Super F's to make up, college-level tests to sort and staple, and then i will spend the rest of my evening plotting ways to catch.......FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"  
  
In his latest spasm he managed to right himself, though now with a headache. Madison chuckled as she stood, going to the door and opening it.   
  
"Well......don't work too hard Mr. Crocker. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Mr. Crocker nodded, and left. A few moments later, he was on his front doorstep, as the on-cue lightning struck. He threw the door open, only to see his mother standing in the living room.  
  
"Denzel! You're finally home!! Mommy made some fresh two-bit cake for you!! So how's Madison?? Have you proposed to her yet??"  
  
Crocker was now grinding his teeth vigorously, as well as tugging his fake hair. His mother got to him, though unlike Madison's methods. At least hers were more.....calming......  
  
"MOTHER!! I AM NOT, I REPEAT, NOT PROPOSING TO MADISON!! SHE'S MY PSYCHIATRIST AND ASSISTANT TEACHER! NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS!!!"   
  
He went to go past her, but he ended up tripping over his feet and falling flat on his face. His mother just smiled, blissfully ignorant to her son's outburst. She padded over to him and held out the cake still.  
  
"Now now Denzel. Come eat your two-bit cake and then come help Mommy try on her new dress......."  
  
With that, she put the cake beside him, and left him muttering incoherently on the floor.  
  
n.n My new story!! Madison is my main OC, and this story will be based on my RPs with Mr. Crocker. He's on FF somewhere.......-looks around- lol Check him out too he's awesome   
  
Mrs. Crocker is quite fun to throw in, seeing her drive Crocker up the wall makes me giggle   
  
Enjoy everyone!! 


	2. As I Sit and Dream of You

Psychiatry 101  
  
Chapter two- As I sit and Dream of You.......  
  
Madison was seated at her office late into the evening, sorting papers mostly. Her thoughts would often revert to Mr. Crocker for fleeting moments, before an orderly would knock on the door for something. It was well after 10 pm when she stood, finding it a bit hard to walk since she had been seated for a long time.  
  
"Ack!! I gotta remember to stop doing that......."  
  
She locked the door to her office and then walked down the long hallway, blinking as she heard a squeaking sound. Upon looking down and lifting her foot she found a small squeaky hammer.  
  
"Hmm........odd.......maybe one of the orderlies brought their dog again......."  
  
She picked it up, putting it in her jacket pocket. Then resuming walking the hall, she would occasionally look at the cells holding the "psychos". she would smile a moment then remember the real reason she chose this profession.........someone she hardly dwelled on, and made sure was as far away from her as possible........her own mother.  
  
It was now around 10:15 when Madison walked inside her house, which was also pink, and threw her things down on the couch. She then managed to drag herself halfway out of the living room before collapsing on the floor and falling asleep  
  
The next morning, Madison nearly shriked upon realizing she was late for school. After fixing herself up in a somehwat decent manner, she scrambled out the door and into her pink car, speeding her way to Dimmsdale Elementary much like Crocker usually did. Somehow she managed to get there before the bell rang. Upon seeing her, Crocker feigned concern in front of the students, but in reality he was slightly wondering why Madison looked tired and rushed. when the recess bell rang, he walked over to her desk and stood over her.  
  
"Madison.........um..............i-is something......er...........w-wrong??" He twitched slightly, not used to showing concern for anyone, and doing so often hurt.  
  
Madison glanced at him with a dazed off look.  
  
"N-no not really.......everything's fine! ," She faked a smile, but Crocker didn't buy it. Not because he was a teacher, but because he knew Madison couldn't lie if her life depended on it.  
  
"Don't give me that!! ," He snapped, then remembered all the times she had told him to think before speaking and most importantly to calm down.  
  
"Gah! I mean.............I don't buy it Madison.....there's something wrong with you...............is it the work of......FAIRY GODPARENTS??"  
  
And yet another spasm, causing his fake hair to end up in a mess atop his head, but fixing it wasn't an option yet. The way he had twitched left him with his hand around his neck and his foot stuck in the wall. Madison stood and pulled his foot out, then fixed his hair much to his chagrin.  
  
"I could have done that myself.........you're not my mother."  
  
"Nyaaaa so? Anyway.......fine I admit it. I was up late last night and I'm still...........," Before even finishing her sentence, she collapsed on the floor again to sleep. Crocker, confused by all this, tried to shake her shoulders in an attempt to wake her.  
  
"No no mommy.....sleepy sleepy..........," was her only reply.  
  
Later on, after school had let out for the day, Madison was fully awake and playfully hid in one of the bushes, awaiting Mr. Crocker to pass by. When he did, she popped up and gently grabbed his tie, though he moved too fast and in doing so nearly choked himself.  
  
"GAH!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME??," He then realized who it was, then looking at his watch, smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Eh........heh.......heh........I'm late I take it........."  
  
"No! Come on let's do something fun for our therapy sesson today!!"  
  
Crocker wondered how she could have been so tired earlier, and now her usual bouncy self. He spoke at length, but would most likely kick himself for doing so.  
  
"It's your crazy mother isn't it??"  
  
Madison's smile faded slightly, as that really was the reason why she had stayed in the office late, and also despite what she said., had gotten hardly any sleep. She lowered her eyes to the ground and nodded slowly. Crocker knew now to quit while he was ahead. Instead, he put his hand behind his head as he suddenly remembered something.  
  
"M-Madison......I.......never thanked you for bailing me out......," the incident he speaks of being Brightsdale Mental Institution. Madison looked up at him at first slightly puzzled, then threw her arms around him with a coy smile.  
  
"No need Mr. Crocker......it was my pleasure after all. Besides," She spoke now sticking her tongue out slightly. "They were mean poopy-heads anyway."  
  
She jumped on his back then, much to Crocker's confusion and slight pain.  
  
"Onward my faithful steed!! To the mall!!"  
  
Crocker groaned inwardly, though he was truly happy to see her smile again.  
  
Slight fluff! Whoo!! Madison's mom is extremely -makes coo-coo motion- not right. She thinks she's perfectly sane though o.o Madison spends alot of time worrying about her which probably isn't so good ne? Luckily she has Crocker to keep her in line As for Mr. Crocker, he's still very much in denial about his true feelings, but I promise thee that he'll drop slight hints occasionally, though he won't realize it -cackles- ciao! 


	3. Mr Crocker, Madison's Faithful Steed?

Psychiatry 101   
  
Chapter Three- Mr. Crocker....Madison's faithful steed??  
  
Mr. Crocker was nearly exhausted by the time he got to his van with Madison on his back. Once he set her down, he cracked his spine several times, causing Madison to wince.  
  
"Mr. Crocker......doesn't that hurt???"  
  
"Well......for a few fleeting moments......but, once I capture FAIRIES, I, Mr. Crocker, will never deal with pain again!!!" He cackled evilly, but was cut short by Ms. Waxelplax, who happened to be passing by.  
  
"Mr. Crocker........", she began. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to corrupt your assistant........"  
  
Seizing the opportunity, Crocker fishes in his pocket until he finds a raisin cookie his mother had packed in his lunch. Yes, even at 40 years old, his mother packed a lunch for him. He teased Waxelplax, waving it in front of her like a dog treat. When the time was right, and when Waxelplax's drooling had started to create a flood, he threw the cookie as far as he could, and snickered watching Waxelplax happily chase after it.  
  
"I'll show you corruption Waxelplax.....you and everyone else who's ever mocked me.......when I catch Turner's FAIRIES and become the SUPREME RULER OF MAN AND APE!!"  
  
He then proceeded to grab Madison's hand and pull her into a Broadway-style dance, with hats and canes, as he sang loudly.  
  
"I'll be the ruler of man and ape!! I'll be the ruler of man and ape!!"  
  
Madison giggled softly, and pulled Crocker into the van. Crocker sped out of the school parking lot, nearly plowing kids down as he would yell out the window.  
  
"Outta my way!!"  
  
And of course, they parted like the red sea. When they finally pulled into the mall, Madison and Crocker failed to notice the rear bumper fall off, since they were both used to it. Some of Crocker's students were at the entrance, and quickly darted into bushes and trash cans as he passed by. They'd peek out every so often, surprised to see Madison with him, much less Crocker actually in public. Timmy Turner was among them, as well as his friends Chester and A.J  
  
"Dude!! Did you see that?? Crocker's going to the mall!!" Chester peeked at them from inside the trash, making sure his voice wouldn't carry too much. That was, of course, before he found gruel and proceeded to eat it.  
  
A.J climbed out when the coast was clear, and used a love detector device on the area the two had passed through.  
  
"Hmm.....according to these calculations, it seems that Mr. Crocker has feelings for Miss Taylor.....but he's heavily in denial...."  
  
Timmy peeked over his shoulder, having also climbed out of the trash. He ran off for a moment, and Cosmo and Wanda appeared.  
  
"Guys! I wish that......Mr. Crocker would uhh.....tell Madison he loves her!!"  
  
The fairies raised their wands, however they made the unfortunate "pffhht" sound.  
  
"Ah! The wands don't work 'pffhht' noise. What now?"  
  
Wanda smiled nervously, while Cosmo tried to eat his wand in an attempt to fix it.  
  
"Sweetie, we can't interfere with anything relating to love. That's Cupid's job."  
  
"What??!! Okay! I wish Cupid was here!!"  
  
The wands poofed, and Cupid took the place of the fluffy poof clouds, holding a latte and a romance book.  
  
"This latte is........FABULOUS!!"  
  
-Meanwhile, in the mall, Madison was busy looking around the stores, while Crocker followed, half-interested in anything. However, he caught sight of Timmy, who had informed Cupid of what was going on, walking with Chester and A.J to the arcade.  
  
"FAIRIES!!! THEY'RE HERE!! I KNEW I WHIFFED THEM!!"  
  
Crocker's hot on Timmy's trail heehee n.n Will Cupid be able to work his magic on Crocker and still be able to enjoy a latte??? Hmmmmm........find out starting next chapter! 


End file.
